Turboprops are gas turbine engines coupled to a propeller via a reduction gearbox. Turbofan engines may also use a gearbox to drive the fan at a different speed than the engine, and other gas turbine engine types may employ gearboxes to step up or step down speed over compressors. In the turboprop example, a reduction gearbox is used to reduce the rotational speed of the propeller relative to the turbine and to increase the torque generated by the turbine. In some gearboxes, in order to increase the power to weight ratio, bearings supporting the gears may have an increased length. The length of the bearings may cause the load to concentrate on extremities of the bearings.